


It’ll be okay, Lucas

by Veron104_alterlove



Series: Skam France-works [3]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 15:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veron104_alterlove/pseuds/Veron104_alterlove
Summary: Lucas couldn’t believe who he saw standing in the living room of the flat. They looked concerned and worried about him. “What happened?” They all asked.





	It’ll be okay, Lucas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is just an AU of what could’ve happened Friday night.

Friday 11:49

After sitting on the cold hard concrete for about an hour, Lucas finally got the courage to get up. It wasn’t easy. A lot had happened in the span of five minutes. 

He saw Eliott, with Lucille, inside of Chloe’s house and that gave him the determination to push through the bouncer. He was about to give him a piece of his mind, until he was stopped dead in his tracks. Of course, Chloé. She asked him, “what’re you doing here? You’re not welcome here!” He tried to apologize to her, but that didn’t go well. 

Chloé decided to out him in front of a house full of people. Yes, he knew he deserved to be called out by Chloé, but he thought she’d just call him a jerk or slap him even. No, instead she had the nerve to shout out “YOU’RE GAY LUCAS!” Now, everyone knew his biggest secret, the one he had tried to keep hidden for years. Now, it was out and he knew people would start talking and the news would spread like wildfire, since it was high school. 

He knew by Monday everyone at school would know. He knew Monday was going to be a rough day. Terrible. He didn’t even want to think about it, and he had Chloé to thank for that. 

Then, Arthur had the audacity to make fun of his family. And sure, he used his dysfunctional family as an excuse for why he couldn’t meet up with them, but he had no right. Especially since he was one of the few people Lucas trusted enough to talk about his family problems with. 

So yeah, Lucas was obviously angry at him and ended up pushing him into the wall. He was going to do it again, until Yann stopped him, which gave Arthur a chance to slap the side of Lucas’ head, hard. Lucas couldn’t believe the guy, how could he? That resulted with him getting pushed down the stairs of the front entrance. He stared at his friends with anger. Real, pure, anger. 

And to make matters even worse, he had to turn his head and see Eliott and Lucille. He saw Eliott do “the smile”. Then, he cupped her face and kissed her. HE KISSED HER. Lucas felt as if he got stabbed with a knife. Eliott had smiled at him like that and kissed him two days ago. And now, he was doing it with Lucille. Of course. He looked at the two with disgust. He looked back at his friends, who were pissed and walked on a dark street. 

He stopped and punched a gate three times. Three. He slid onto the concrete and let it out. At first he felt angry and furious. Than he felt jealousy and pain when he saw them together. Then, sadness came around, causing him to cry up a storm. Then numbness. He couldn’t feel anything, not even his ripped up knuckles. Finally, disbelief and stupidity, pointed at himself. 

How could he have been so stupid? This was obviously a game to Eliott. He didn’t care about him at all. He led him on, and it ended with Lucas looking like a fool. Of course, because in the end, Lucas had no one. That’s what he thought, at least. 

******

Now, he was on his way to the flat. All that he could focus on now, was getting home. Well, not home, because Mika had made it clear that he wasn’t welcome. 

After twenty minutes, he was at the door. He could hear chattering. He just assumed it was a hook up Mika had brought here. He opened the door and couldn’t believe his eyes. Mika, Manon, Lisa, Yann, Arthur, and Basile we’re inside, waiting for him apparently. 

“What happened to you Lucas?” Manon said, rushing over to him. “Your eyes are red and puffy. Have you been crying?”

“I guess you can say that.” Lucas scoffs. He didn’t realize how much of a mess he looked like. 

“Kitten, what happened to your hand?” Mika looked genuinely concerned. 

Lisa rushed to get the first aid kit and Mika followed. The boys looked shocked when they saw how bloody and ripped up it was. 

“Who did this to you, Lucas?” Yann asked. 

“I did.”

“Why would you do this?” Manon was starting to worry. 

Lucas couldn’t hold it in anymore. Tears started streaming down his face and ten seconds later, he was full on sobbing. 

“Because no one wants me. Mika and Lisa don’t. You guys don’t. My family doesn’t. And Eliott doesn’t either.” He just admitted how he felt and it did feel good to let it all out. 

Manon hugged him. She finally caught on to what he was saying. “Hey, he’s dumb to leave you.”

“Well I don’t think he cares. He’s with his girlfriend again.”

“Who’s Eliott?” Basile was lost. 

“Yeah, who is that?” Arthur commented. 

Lisa and Mika came back. She opened up the kit and took Lucas to the sink. She washed his hand and wrapped it up for him. He thanked her. They walked into the living room just in time to hear what was going on. 

“Wait, does Eliott have something to do with the rumors?” Yann asked. 

“What rumors?” Lucas knew what the rumors were, but he still hoped it was something else. 

“With you supposedly being gay.” Lucas gulped. “But, that’s dumb, you’re with Chloé.”

“No I’m not, Yann. Not anymore.”

“Why, what happened?” Arthur asked. 

Lucas took a deep breath and began. “Eliott happened. We had kissed in the rain on Friday, spent the whole morning together on Saturday, but now, he’s back with his girlfriend and I’m all alone. Like it should be.” 

Everyone in the flat comforted him and told him it wasn’t true. Although he wasn’t feeling that much better, he was glad he got everything out in the open, and the boys seemed fine with it, so nothing bad happened. Now, he had to overcome Monday’s wrath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
